¿El amor realmente borra todas las heridas?
by Altarri
Summary: La historia es acerca de una pelea que tienen T.K. y Kari. Junto con esto T.K. se va a vivir a Francia. Pero ambos quedan destruidos por esos sentimientos que nunca pudieron aceptar o que nunca se llegaron a decir sinceramente. TAKARI
1. Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Buenas es mi primer fic, ténganme paciencia, estoy pasando días negros y aparte, siento que me proyecte un poco en el personaje de Kari, mezclándole un poco de mi realidad ^^ , bueno espero que les guste, dejen reviews.... me encantaría que me tiren ideas, siempre estoy dispuesta a oír propuestas e ideas nuevas ^^, no esperen mucho de mi redacción, porque soy muy mala escritora. Saludos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(acotaciones y expresiones de los personajes para poder comprender mejor el contexto ^^ )

[acotaciones mías ^^]

- "(texto)" cuando hablan.

**¿Después de tanto dolor, puede el amor borrar todas las heridas abiertas?**

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera verano (ya que con esto del cambio climático uno no sabe en que estación del año esta) en Tokio, estaba una encantadora de mas o menos 16 años cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, los ojos eran color miel, extremadamente hermosos y puros, parecían que si los mirabas fijamente, es como si te absorbieran poco a poco transportándote a otro mundo, no había nadie que se resistiera a esos hermosos ojos. Su uniforme constaba de una pollera tableada al estilo escocesa de color verde, blanco y negra, la parte superior estaba compuesta por una camisa blanca lisa y al ser verano simplemente llevaba una campera liviana color verde liso. Esta chica se veía siempre sonriente y feliz, pero en su interior estaba devastada, sentía un vacío el cual no podía llenar desde hace varios años. Sentía que llevaba una mascara al cual se quitaba cuando la luna realizaba su acto de aparición dejando así en descubierto su llanto cada noche. Esta chica se llamaba Hikari Yagami, o mejor conocida como Kari para la gente mas intima a ella (las únicas personas que la llamaban así eran los digielegidos de la primera y de la segunda generación y su familia). Lo que le sucede es hace aproximadamente dos años atrás ese mismo día todos los digielegidos se habían juntado a pasar una tarde todos juntos pero ese día no termino un con un final muy feliz así terminando con amistades que habían llevado años formarlas.

----------------------------------------------------( Flash Back) ----------------------------------------

Era una tarde calurosa todos los digielegidos habían hecho un día de campo en una plaza, estaban haciendo actividades varias, mientras los chicos jugaban al fútbol, las chicas cuchicheaban como siempre.

Sora - " Y Yolei..... para cuando la cita con Ken??? (con ojos cómplices)"

Yolei – " SORA!!!!!! QUÉ DECIS!!!??? Entre Ken y yo no hay nada... (con la cara toda roja), aparte si lo hubiera no les interesaría!!!-

Mimi – " COMO QUE NO!!!!!!! Somos tus amigas nos importas y mucho!!! Aparte es lindo compartir tu vida amorosa con nosotras sino con quien más??? (Con cara picara) O no Kari?? –

Kari ese día estaba muy distraída por un chico de cabellos rubios que brillaban con el sol de mediana estatura que vestía unos pantalones de jean con una chomba color verde claro, con un gorro de marinero [no se como se llama... pero supongo q se llamara así el gorrito de T.K.] y unos ojos azul cielo, que parecían las puertas al paraíso. Y sin darse cuenta todas las chicas se la quedaron mirando e intentando ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de pequeña amiga. Aunque ya lo sabían desde hace tiempo, Kari nunca aceptaría que estaba profundamente enamorada de su amigo... no de su MEJOR amigo, ya que habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, desde aventuras en el digimundo hasta compartir la misma aula. El único que también compartía el pensamiento de Kari (el de no estar enamorada de T.K.) era Davis (el cual estaba locamente enamorado de ella desde que la vio entrar a su aula por primera vez). Cuando regresa de su mundo de fantasías sus amigas no estaban hablando mas y se da cuenta de que la están mirando todas con ojos cómplices unas de otras como pensando todas lo mismo, tratar de hacer entender de lo que Kari siente por T.K. es amor.

Yolei – " Yo no lo querré aceptar... pero hay ALGUIEN que esta mas embobada que yo con cierta personita especial, o no Mimi? – ( Kari se va ruborizando de apoco)

Mimi – " Creo que si mi querida Yolei... me parece que nuestras suposiciones, mas bien afirmaciones eran ciertas..."

Kari – " QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO A MI NO ME GUSTA T.K.!!!!!!!!!(En tono de enojada y toda colorada por lo que estaban diciendo)" – Lo grito tan alto que T.K. lo escucho pero se hizo el tonto... tenia el corazón partido en varios pedazos al escuchar eso ya que él estaba realmente enamorado de ella, pero prefería saber eso así seria más sencillo lo que tenia que decir, no solamente a ella, sino a todos incluido su hermano mayor Matt.

Todas las chicas – " Bueno Kari no te pongas así, era solamente una jodita" (con caras de Oo... sorprendidas por como ella había reaccionado) Los demás chicos también habían escuchado esto, Tai (el hermano de Kari) se había hecho el tonto como si las conversaciones de las chicas no le importaran porque solamente le interesaba una sola chica, una pelirroja de su misma edad. Matt también lo escucho, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la reacción de su hermano, ya que él sabia lo que sentía por Kari, en cambio Davis, se puso mas que feliz ya que pensó que podría llegar a tener una nueva oportunidad con su amor inalcanzable. Izzy, Joe y Codi se quedaron muy sorprendidos de cuan alto Kari podía llegar a gritar. Kari al darse cuenta de que varias personas la estaban mirando, hasta sus amigos que estaban jugando algo alejados de ellas, se sentó y se escondió entre las cosas a ver si se le podía bajar un poco el color rojo tomate de la cara, y todas sus amigas luego de eso se empezaron a reír, y Kari les hecho una carita de berrinche. Luego de esto siguieron hablando con normalidad.

Con el fin del partido de fútbol, todos se acercan a tomar algo después de haber estado corriendo a los rayos del sol. Nadie quería mencionar nada de lo que había sucedido anteriormente, pero Davis aprovechando la oportunidad le empezó a hablar, y Kari al no querer escuchar mas de lo que había sucedido, se levanta enojada y se va sentar a otro lado para no escuchar mas los balbuceos de Davis. Cuándo esta sola, no sabe porque pero las lagrimas comienzan a brotar desde sus ojos, preguntándose a sí misma si era cierto lo que había dicho hace un rato, lo habría escuchado T.K.?, Y si lo hubiese escuchado, lo habría lastimado?. Luego de un momento de reflexión, siente que unos ojos fríos la están mirando a solamente a unos pasos de ella, al darse vuelta ve a su mejor "amigo" parado ahí, mudo y quieto, como una estatua, como un hermoso ángel de marfil [ no sé porque lo puse, pero estoy en mis momentos flaseros así que... no esperen que ponga cosas cuerdas^^], que va y se sienta al lado de ella... Kari espera a ver que le dice su amigo,. Y él comienza la conversación...

T.K. – " No entiendo porque lloras, si supuestamente lo que dijiste, y cuando lo dijiste, parecías muy convencida" (muy serio, seco y frió muy atípico en T.K. solamente hablaba así cuando estaba enojado, o cuando se sentía traicionado o lastimado).

Kari – "snif snif [snif snif es cuando lloran... perdón por no aclararlo antes^^] lo siento, las lagrimas salen solas, no las puedo controlar" (con voz entrecortada)

T.K. – tengo algo importante que decirte Kari, pero no se como comenzar... es algo realmente importante, pero tengo miedo de cómo lo interpretes..."

Kari – "Porque no empezás por el principio, así seria más sencillo snif snif" (ese snif snif es mas clamado) A todo esto, Davis estaba espiando a la lejanía, porque no soportaba que él estuviera cerca de su amada.

T.K. – "como si fuera tan sencillo (con voz un poco más tranquila, y serena al ver que su amiga se estaba recomponiendo, pero trataba de mantener el tono serio, seco y frió para mantener la apariencia) bueno para empezar me pelee con mi mamá, porque ella se quería ir a vivir a Francia, y yo no quería porque quería saber una cosa, esa cosa era lo más importante para mí, ya que si sucedía lo que quería, yo no tendría que alejarme, podría quedarme con mi papá, pero por lo que estuve escuchando hoy, simplemente no lo puedo soportar... (para unos segundos para tomar aire, y poder sacar todo su enojo en ella, mientras que a Kari se le volvía a avecinar otro lago de llanto) no puedo seguir con esta farsa de ser tu amiguito, cuando en realidad yo te odio... (parecía que lo decía con tanta naturalidad y Davis a unos metros de ellos, escucho la frase " TE ODIO" y le retumbaba en la cabeza, era como si su sueño se había vuelto realidad) y me voy a ir a vivir a Francia, así no tenés que volver a mi cara, y nadie mas te va a molestar con migo otra vez...."

Kari al escuchar esto se quedo con los ojos como platos ( OO), tan abiertos que se le veía como las lagrimas se iban juntando y como ella, trataba de aguantar de que salieran... pero entre todo esto ella le contesta...

Kari – " así que eso siempre pensaste... ENTONCES DECIME COMO CARAJO LOGRASTE SOPORTARME TODOS ESTOS MALDITOS AÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, PORQUE CREES QUE ELLAS ME MOLESTAN, SI EN REALIDADNUNCAQ ME QUISISTE NO ME HUBIESES PRESTADO ATENCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKERU Takaishi, VOS DECIS QUE ME ODIAS.... PERO EN ESTE MOMENTO LA QUE MÁS TE ODIA SOY YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ( Y se va corriendo, y entre tantos gritos todos se acercaron a ver que pasaba y ven a Kari salir llorando como si las cataratas del Niagara se le hubiesen impregnado en sus ojos) Tai indignado por lo que había visto, va a golpear a T.K. por lo que había hecho, nadie hacia llorar a su hermanita y menos frente a sus ojos... no lo permitiría, pero interviene Matt y se comienzan a golpear. En el intento de separarlos Mimi, Sora, Izzy y Joe quedan lastimados de los golpes que recibían al intentar separarlo. Cuando todo se calma un poco, T.K. les menciona lo de su viaje a Francia y cuando termina Matt mismo le da un flor de golpe indignado, porque no se lo había mencionado antes, y se va a caminar acompañado por Mimi. Ese día había sido uno de los peores APRA todos, ya que Kari se encontraba sola llorando en un callejón oscuro, donde nadie la encontraría, Tai y los demás menos Matt, Mimi y T.K.(que se fue a su casa para terminar los arreglos ya que viajaría dentro e 3 días) fueron a buscarla, porque ya se estaban preocupando de que ella no volvía.

------------------------------------------------(Fin Flash Back)------------------------------------------

Saber que sus palabras eran las que habían desencadenado una pelea tan estúpida, a hacían sentir mucho peor, ya que Matt y Tai no se volvieron a hablar desde ese día y Matt desapareció de la faz de la tierra, era como si hubiese desaparecido, Mimi no decía ni una sola palabra si sabia algo o no de él. De T.K., nadie se quería enterar luego de lo que le había hecho a Kari y menos Tai si lo volvía a ver, le iba a dejar toda la cara llena de dedos [entiéndase por esto a molerlo a golpes o mas burdo cagarlo a trompadas]. Pensar que su mejor amigo, nunca lo fue, que su hermano y su mejor amigo se pelearon por ellos, que Mimi casi no hablara con nadie porque sabia que todos le iban a preguntar por él, y Kari se sentía culpable por todas esas situaciones. Y era todas las noche por casi dos largos años, un sufrimiento que aprecia no tener fin, y al no saber nada acerca de T.K., más triste se ponía y se iba transportando cada vez a un mundo oscuro, donde solamente él, la podía sacar.

Esa tarde de verano, ella estaba esperando a una persona, la cual ese día estaba oculta entre unos arbustos para escuchar todo, esta persona es Davis, y aunque siempre Kari sonriera, sabía que por adentro ella lo estaba esperando con la vaga esperanza de que él su amado T.K. vuelva la abrace y le diga que todo lo que ese día había dicho era todo mentira. Y la felicidad que sintió ese día rogó por no haberla sentido, ya que vio las consecuencias de sus actos, viendo así como la bolita de cristal [los corazones de las personas los voy a representar como bolitas de cristal, ya que me suena mas tierno ^^ y lo voy a explicar mas tarde así no hay problemas] de la persona que mas ama destruirse cada día un poco mas.

Continuará.....


	2. Capitulo 2: Extrañándote

Capitulo 2: Extrañándote

En Francia, estaba un chico, de aproximadamente 16 años, sentado en el patio de comidas de un shopping esperando a alguien con un café enfrente de él. Estaba con unos jeans color gris (gris desgastado), una remera manga corta color blanco con unos logotipos en plateado y una camisa manga larga cuadrille de color blanca, verde y con detalles en negro abierta así se podía ver la remera de abajo, y al lado una campera color gris claro. Su rostro ya había perdido todo rastro de niñez. Sus cabellos rubios eran cortos, y sus ojos azul cielo, eran tan imponentes que podías verlos durante horas y hasta podrías decir que vez nubes en ellos. Se podría decir que tenia cara y cuerpo de ángel. Esta persona es Takeru Takaishi o mejor conocido como T.K.. Si el pequeño niño llorón, que no podía hacer anda solo, hasta que conoció a la luz de su existencia (claro que él en ese entonces no se daba cuenta), la cual le dio el valor necesario para poder comenzar a enfrentar sus problemas el solo. Pero todo eso cambio esa tarde cuando en él su vago intento de olvidarla, luego de haber escuchado ese grito con las palabras que él mas temía escuchar _"A MI NO ME GUSTA T.K.!!!!!!!!!" – grito Kari_. Cuando ella terminó esa frase y se escondió, su bolita de cristal se partió a la mitad, por eso mismo la trato tan mal antes de irse, aunque el no quería, no quería verla sufrir, no soportaba verla llorar, pero así seria lo mejor para ambos. Cada uno podría seguir su vida, sin la necesidad de acordarse del otro. Por eso mismo le dijo te odio, para que fuera más sencilla su partida sin dejar nada que realmente quisiera de verdad atrás, ya que sabía que a su hermano siempre lo iba a ver, él es su familia, pero Kari, su amor no correspondido... eso nunca lo podría superar a menos que ella lo odiara. Ya que la amaba de verdad, no importaba con cuatas chicas saliera, con cuantas personas este, siempre sentía ese vacío, como que le faltaba algo... algo que siempre le hacia sonreír cada mañana, el motivo por el cual el siempre irradiaba esperanza y luz por todos lados.

Regresando al motivo por el cual T.K. estaba ahí esperando, es porque una chica de aproximadamente de la misma edad, se había retrasado una hora en llegar a su cita, y T.K. como todo un caballero al espero. Uno nunca sabe porque a veces suceden las cosas, pero esa tarde T.K. recibió un correo electrónico a su pequeña computadorita (la que usaban los digielegidos que no recuerdo como se llama si alguien lo sabe por favor dígamelo ^^), era de una de las personas que menos esperaba... era de Tai. La persona que él creía que más lo odiaba por lo que había pasado aquella horrorosa tarde. El mensaje decía:

"_Odio tener que hacer esto, pero no soporto tener que ver a Kari así por una persona tan desagradable como vos maldito desgraciado... odio tener que admitirlo pero Kari te extraña y esta muy preocupada por vos, al menos mándale un puto mensaje diciendo que todavía estas con vida. Te juro que te estoy mandando esto porque Kari se la pasa llorando en sus sueños, llamándote, como si le fueras a dar una respuesta, como si fueras a volver y decirle que esta todo bien después de decirle que la odiabas. No le digas nada de esto, porque de seguro que también se va a enojar con migo. Te juro que te odio por obligarme a hacer esto y por haberle hecho eso a mi pequeña hermanita, si fuera por mi este mensaje no existiria, pero mi hermana te necesita mas de lo que vos podrías llegar a entender._

_FIN DEL MENSAJE"_

Cuando T.K. terminó de leer el mensaje se quedo pálido e inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, ya que él se moría por ir y abrazar a su ser más querido, a lo único que permitía ser feliz, lo que lo desvelaba desde hace dos años casi todas las noches y más todavía en las noches de tormenta, cuando él se sentía más vulnerable. Cuando levanta la vista después de un largo shock emocional, de saber que la persona que él más quería en este mundo nunca se olvidó de él, que todavía lo extraña, lo único que le molestaba era que la había dejado mal, por eso T.K., estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo, ve a una francesa pelimarrón de ojos claros, de un metro setenta, con una blusa color rosa y una falda negra. La chica se asusto al verlo así, tan pálido como si hubiese visto a un muerto. T.K. había dejado su computadora en la mesa, junto al café frío, y al verlo, le llama la atención todos esos símbolos raros que habia en la pantalla, por eso saca a T.K. de sus pensamientos, para saludarlo, dejando apsar ese mensaje...

"¿Estás bien T.K.?" – le pregunta la pelimarrón a T.K.

"Eh ah!!" – se dá cuenta de que estaba parada al chica al lado de él– "sí lo siento estaba pensado en otra cosa jeje" - le responde T.K. sacudiendo al cabeza, ya que aún seguía pensando en el mail que le había mandado Tai.

"Lamento haber legado tan tarde, pero estaba comprando y cuando me di cuenta, el reloj no me andaba y era tardísimo jeje, ¿Estás realmente seguro que estás bien, estas demasiado pálido?" – dijo con un tono de preocupación la chica.

"Si en realidad, no me siento muy bien, ¿Te parece que dejemos la salida para otro día?, prefiero irme a descansar un poco, hoy fue un día de muchas emociones juntas y prefiero ir a dormir, si no te molesta..." – Le responde T.K. haciéndose el enfermo, había aprendido teatro en estos años a ver si podía lograr sacar todas sus penas ya que el teatro es un método terapéutico, pero no es terapia.

"Si como me va a molestar, prefiero que estés bien, antes de que te desmayes acá prefiero que estés tranquilo en tu casa..." – dice la chica en tono preocupado, pero con miedo a preguntar que son todas esas emociones juntas como para que lo pusieran así – "¿Querés que te acompañe?"

"No te hagas problema, estoy bastante cerca como para irme caminando, no te preocupes y discúlpame, por estar así, pero mejor me voy... adiós."- y el rubio se despide agitándole la mano a la lejanía mientras la chica queda preocupada por él, pero ella sabía que de seguro tiene que ver con la chica que él había dejado en Japón, ya qué el le había comentado acerca de sus amigos por allá y de cierta chica que le gustaba, pero no pensó que era para tanto.

Mientras T.K. iba caminando, comenzó a recordar todas las aventuras que habían tenidos juntos con Kari, luego su separación, pero junto con eso, la promesa de que se iban a volver a ver... y luego de dos años de así no haber hablado, él regresó a su vieja escuela y se dá cuenta de que su compañera de banco es Kari y comienzan a entablar conversación luego de dos largos años, y recuerda también su olor, su risa, sus ojos color miel que lo atrapaban y lo llevaban a un mundo de sueños cada vez que los veia. Cuando menos se lo esperaba llego a su casa, se encontró a su madre adentro, lo cual era muy extraño ya que ella a esa hora de la tarde estaba trabajando en la oficina en el centro de la ciudad.

"Mamá!!! ¿Qué haces por estas horas acá en casa?" – le preguntó

"Hijo te tengo que decir algo muy importante y espero que lo aceptes de buena manera..." – le responde la madre con voz de arrepentimiento.

"Mamá... no me asustes... ¿qué sucedió?" – le responde con una cara de intriga y de miedo por lo que su madre podría llegar a decir...

"Es que T.K., nos volvemos a Japón ya que me despidieron de este trabajo y me dieron una muy buena oferta allá..., espero que no te molesten tantos cambios, luego de que te había prometido no cambiar mas den hogar ni de país lo siento..." – dice la madre con un poco de miedo por como su hijo llegaría a responder....

"¿Me lo estas diciendo en serio? – con tono emocionado ya que podría volver a ver a la persona la cual le saca el sueño por las noches y le atormenta la cabeza por los días – "POR FAVOR DIME QUE ES EN SERIO!!!" – grita con un tomo de entusiasmo en él.

"Si hijo, es en serio ^^, no pensé que lo tomarías tan bien" – mientras la madre contestaba T.K. ya estaba haciendo bailes extraños por toda la casa...

"Y... ¿cuándo nos vamos?!!" – pregunta muy emocionado el rubio con los ojos brillosos parecía que la vida había regresado a él.

"Nos vamos en ...."

Continuará....

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo^^, no em quedo tan largo como el anteriorm pro algo es... ahh me olvidaba de comentarles el cuentito de las bolitas de cristal...

Se dice que todos en la vida somos malavaristas.... somos malavaristas de bolitas de cristal, ya que cuando al gente nos confia su corazón, nosotros comenzamos a hacer malavares con ellos, los lanzamos y los volvemos a agarrar, el problema es cuando se esa bolita de cristal se nos cae de las manos... esta se raja o se rompe... y al ser de cristal no se puede reparar... por eso mismo se dice que el corazón es muy fragil es tán fragil como una bolita de cristal, pero eso mismo lo hace tan especial y único.

Bueno dejenme reviews por favor que son muy importantes para mi, me sirven para saber como voy...

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Arreglos

Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenecen. Solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento fanático a fanático sin fines de lucro. Estos mismos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō.

Bueno comenzamos, gracias a jekari y a mfsuzu-chan por seguir este Fic^^, y por dejarme sus reviws, los cuales son muy importantes para mi^^ gracias! y lso dejo seguir leyendo^^

Capítulo 3: Arreglos

- "¡¡¡TRES SEMANAS NADA MÁS!!!"- gritó el rubio mayor con un tono de felicidad, ya que volvería a ver a su hermano menor y a su madre después de dos largos años, pero al mismo tiempo con algo de tristeza por todo lo que había sucedido y que nadie lo quiera aceptar por la pelea que había tenido con Kari.

-Si, hijo, si... regresarán en tres semanas... a tu madre, la despidieron del trabajo anterior, ya que cambiaron los jefes de la emisora de donde trabajaba, e hicieron una limpieza de personal. Pero al haber tenido tan buena reputación en Francia la invitaron a trabajar en una emisora de radio, por estas zonas." – le contesta el padre, con alegría en su corazón por la felicidad en la voz del hijo, aunque en su rostro solo mostraba despreocupación para que Matt no lo supiera.

Justo en ese momento tocan el timbre, Matt abre la puerta, y ve a la única persona que siempre lo entendió, siempre estuvo ahí para él, siempre lo escucho por más idiota que sea lo que él tenia que decir. Ella era solamente un año menor que él. Por más que había pasado el tiempo, ella seguía manteniendo su cabello color rosado con unas estrellas en él. Su nombre era Mimi Tachikawa. Tenia 18 años y estaba estudiando en un conservatorio de Música y Teatro, ya que quería ser actriz y cantante [siempre la imagine así jeje ^^]. Su cuerpo había cambiado tanto en estos dos años, que estaba irreconocible, igual ellos se habían puesto de novios antes de que esta transformación sucediera (hace dos años y medio). Al abrirle la puerta ella, le salta a sus brazos, y le da un hermoso beso de recibimiento.

- "¡¡¡ Hola gordito!!! ¿Cómo estás?" – Le dice luego del beso que duro unos segundos nada más. [Gordito o sea llevan dos años y medio de novios.... me suena a que se pueden llamar así ¿no? Y si no bueno díganme alguna manera la cuál Mimi puede llamar a Matt y que a este le moleste, pero... que le cause gracia al mismo momento]

- "¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gusta que me llames gordito, amorcito de mi alma?" – Le responde el chico con una cara de burlona por como lo acababa de llamar su novia [Como enojado, pero haciendo una broma por como lo acababa de llamar].

- "Sabes que amo llamarte de esa manera"- Le dice con un tono de broma. – "no te enojes .....SIIII" – Esto último con ojitos tiernos sobre ella.

- "¿Quién se puede resistir a una carita como esa?" – Le dice bromeando y luego va otro beso, pero este un poco más largo y un poquito mas apasionado que el anterior.

Matt separándose e invitándola a pasar, le comenta que su hermanito T.K. iba a volver en tres semanas y que quería saber si ella quería organizarle un a fiesta, ya que a Mimi le encantaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero en vez de reaccionar como Matt esperaba, feliz y emocionada por lo que le acababa de pedir, reacciono completamente diferente, lo miraba como diciendo "sos idiota o te haces" y ella le dice: - "Matt, corazoncito de melón, escúchame, si, la podemos hacer, pero no pensás que todos le van a preguntar a T.K., porque la trato así, y eso va a ser constante durante toda la fiesta, así que yo haría algo un poco mas tranquilo, solo con la familia, y cuando las cosas se tranquilicen un poco entre esos dos, ahí si, ¡¡¡HARÍA UNA FIESTA ENORME!!! – Le dice hiper excitada la chica a su novio que quedo medio aturdido por el último grito que ella pegó.

- Si en eso tenés razón mi amor, mejor esperemos a que todo se tranquilice y yo me lleve un poco mejor con Tai, ya que me encantaría podernos volver a ver todos. – Le contesta el chico un poco arrepentido por la idea inicial que había dicho, ya que no había pensado en las consecuencias que estas podían llegar a traer.

Cuando termina de pensar se levanta y se retira al baño, mientras tanto Mimi aprovecho y el mando un mail a través de su mini computadora a su mejor amiga que por todos estos líos emocionales entre sus amigos no se habían visto mucho en estos años, pero se mantenían en contacto entre ellas.

------(INICIO DEL MENSAJE)------

"_¡¡¡SORA!!! NO SABÉS LO QUE MATT ME ACABA DE DECIR... ¡¡¡EN TRES SEMANAS VUELVE T.K.!!! Es impresionante que después de tanto tiempo de estar incomunicados vuelva sin avisarle nada a nadie además de Matt. Tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos se arreglen lo más pronto posible, decile a los demás que nos juntamos en mi casa en tres días en mi casa. Pero no le digamos nada a Tai, Kari o a Davis, ya que Davis va a traer problemas nada más, ya que nunca le cayó muy bien T.K. y menos después de cómo trató a Kari. A Tai ni se lo mencionamos, porque ya sabemos que es lo que puede llegar a suceder, y a Kari no la quiero lastimar más de lo que ya esta. Hablamos mañana acerca del horario al que vienen. ¡¡¡Te quiero amiga!!!_

_XOXO_

_Mimi._

------(FIN DEL MENSAJE)------

Justo cuando termina de mandar ese mail [si gente, Mimi es un relámpago escribiendo ya que un hombre generalmente no tarda tanto adentro de un baño a menos que sea para arreglarse, cosa que Matt no estaba haciendo] Matt regresa, y ellos comienzan a decidir que es lo que iban a hacer esa noche, mientras el padre se estaba preparando para irse a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Sora Takenouchi una chica de unos 19 años aproximadamente, estaba sentada estudiando, cuando su mini computadora le hace un sonido de que recibió un mensaje. Lo abre y ve que es de Mimi. Lo lee y le llama la atención de que T.K. volvía después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero no podía soportar ver a una de sus amigas y hermana de su amor secreto. Hacía ya más de tres años que gustaba de Tai, pero nunca se animó a decirle nada, porque sentía que él la veía como su mejo amiga, y no quería arruinar eso tan hermoso que compartía con él. Luego de ver bien que no decía la hora que había que ir a la casa de Mimi, espera a que le mande un mail, con el horario que de seguro arreglo previamente con Matt, para que no halla problemas con la banda con la que había empezado a tocar, ya que su banda de la secundaria se había disuelto porque el baterista no quería seguir siendo una banda que no aparecía en ningún lado, quería ser famoso junto con bajista, lo cual destruyo a la banda en varias partes. Por eso mismo Matt decidió comenzar a estudiar también como Mimi en un conservatorio, pero este solamente de Música. Saliendo de ahí podía ser tanto músico como profesor de música, lo cual le encantaba por le fascinaban los niños. Luego de un rato, le llega otro mail de Mimi que decía:

------(INICIO DEL MENSAJE)------

_Sora, nos juntamos en mi casa el viernes a las ocho a cenar y a discutir este tema con todos, ya sabes a quien avisarles. ¡Te quiero!._

_XOXO_

_Mimi._

------(FÍN DEL MENSAJE)------

Al saber esto, lo único que hizo fue enviarles el mensaje a todos los digielegidos de las dos generaciones exceptuando al gente que Mimi había excluido en su anterior mensaje. Solamente esperaba que los planes de su amiga para reconciliar a esos dos tontos funcionen de alguna manera extraña, ya que conocía muy bien Mimi y todos sus planes generalmente eran muy excéntricos. Cuando finalizo de mandar todos los mensajes dejo de pensar en eso y siguió estudiando ya que al otro día tendría parcial de "Historia de la moda", ya que ella estaba siguiendo la carrera de "Diseño e Indumentaria", la cuál le hacia muy feliz ya que podía seguir compartiendo con su

Continuará...

Espero que les halla gustado, gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre me alegra el día ver que alguien al menos se esta tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia ^^.

Saludos! Y espero subir rápido el próximo capítulo ^^.


	4. Capítulo 4: Planeamiento

Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece. Solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento de fanático a fanático sin fines de lucro. Estos mismos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō.

Capítulo 4: Planeamiento

Ella, por alguna razón en especial, tenia un presentimiento extraño. Sabia que algo iba a pasar, su corazón le estaba avisando, pero ella no sabia si era para bien o para mal. Ya que ese sentimiento, esta mezclado entre el sentimiento de tristeza y el de alegría. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no podrían ya soportar su peso y se derrumbaría como si su pilar en la vida la habría abandonado. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que esa persona tan especial para ella, reaccionaria así por esa tarades que dijo aquella tarde. No sabia que hacer, desearía que existiera la maquina del tiempo y volver atrás para enmendar todo lo dicho y hecho, pero todos sabes que lo hecho, hecho esta, la única manera de arreglar todo es en el presente, enfrentando y haciéndose cargo de lo dicho, pero no sabe cuando ni como, una cobardía se apodero de ella aparte de que él ya no quería ni verla, ni oírla ni se dejaba encontrar. Ya ni podía ver a su hermano a la cara por como lo había tratado estos últimos años, ya ni atención le prestaba, y no sabia anda de su vida, como si la luz de vida, la chispa de esperanza y vida que sus ojos emanaban había desaparecido. Quien pensaría que a los 16 años ella estaría tan enamorada de una persona la cual sabia que no volvería a ver. Ella se encontraba sola, otra vez en su habitación, sin dejar que nadie entrara, como si su corazón se había cerrado para todo el mundo, hasta para ella misma, no se permitía volver a sentir cualquier otro sentimiento, cada día que pasaba, era como si se muriera un poquito mas. Aunque lo disimulara, todos lo sabían. Davis la persona que se puede decir que era el más cercano a ella, no podía ni sacarle ni una palabra de más, era increíble lo que una persona podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo.

Mimi, no era ciega, podía notar este sufrimiento, y no sabía él porque ni el cómo, pero de vez en cuando, veía a su amiga como envuelta en un aura negra, muy tenue, pero luego ella iba desapareciendo. Eso la asustaba, por eso mismo siempre trataba de sacarle una sonrisa cada vez que podía, por más tonta que fuera la manera. Por eso mismo, al saber que el amor entre esos dos podía llegar a resurgir, por mas tiempo que allá pasado y por tantas heridas que todavía no cerraron eso le daba un poquito de esperanza para esos dos. Antes de la fecha acordada para la reunión en la casa de Mimi, ella le manda un mensaje a Sora.

------(Inicio del mensaje)-------

_¡¡¡¡Sora!!!!¡¡¡ Corazona!!! ¿¿Cómo andas??, Espero que en la facu no te estén dando muy duro para estudiar ^^, jeje bueno te mandaba el mensaje para avisarte que mañana nos juntamos a las 8 PM en casa, vienen a cenar... que no se olviden plata para pagar las pizzas... que no sea como la otra vez ¬¬# mis papas casi me matan. , Pero bueno... ah y que vengan con ideas de cómo hacer para que estos dos mongos mongosos se reconcilien. ¡¡¡¡Té loveo amiga!!!!_

_XOXO_

_Mimi (L)_

------(Fin del mensaje)------

Sora, lo recibe, pero se pone triste ya que su amiga le había pedido que a Tai no le diga anda y se moría de ganas por verlo. Era como oxígeno para sus pulmones, la sangre de sus venas, lo necesitaba como el agua al mar, como el cielo a las estrellas y así infinitamente de comparaciones, pero era lo que ella sentía con respecto a él, lo necesitaba y mucho, y en cualquier momento ella, explotaría y le diría todo lo que siente por él en su cara, y eso podría llegar a arruinar su amista... no, no podría llegar a arruinarla, la arruinaría por completo y esa idea la petrificaba frente al libro de texto.

Esa noche Kari, no sabe porque, tubo un sueño realmente extraño. Soñaba que su amor, lo que más necesitaba en este mundo, volvía a sus brazos. El sueño comienza ella en el aeropuerto, estaba repleto de gente (como siempre ^^), no podía ver anda, todo el mundo la empujaba para todos lados. Ella no sabía porque, ni para que estaba ahí, pero estaba. Al principio parecía una pesadilla, ya que todas las personas no poseían caras, eso la aterraba, se sentía observada, pero no veía ojos. Los buscaba desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso, los buscaba para no sentirse sola, para saber que había alguien como ella, que no era la nunca con ojos en su rostro. Cuando ya había pasado un buen tiempo se resigno a seguir buscando, encontró una esquina vacía y se puso a llorar ahí, ya que no podía encontrar a esa persona la cual la estaba mirando. Se abraza las rodillas y quiebra en llanto. Mientras su llanto avanzaba y cada vez era más audible, el barullo del aeropuerto se silencia completamente. Y siente que alguien la abraza, ella levanta sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar y ve una luz enceguecedora, y en el medio de esa luz un par de ojos azul profundo llenos de remordimiento, pena, angustia, dolor, amor, ternura, paz y por sobre todas las cosas, esperanza. Y justo cuando iba a hablar pasa una cucaracha por el piso (en el sueño) ella desvía la vista para verla (una valla a saber él porque, si tenia que agregar mis acotaciones y mis ideas con sueños raros) y todo se pone negro y comienza a caer al vacío, cuando va llegando al piso se despierta y ve que esta toda transpirada. Kari solía tener sueños premonitorios antes de que algo bueno pasara, lo cual ese día se encontraba un poco más alegre que lo común, ya que no solamente presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar, su pesadilla termino siendo un sueño agradable.

Al llegar, Kari se sentó en su lugar habitual y Davis quedo perplejo. Su amiga estaba viendo por la ventana sonriendo por algún motivo y quería... no mejor dicho, necesitaba saber él porque. Cuando se acerca a ella, comienza la conversación:

Davis – "¡Hola Kari! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo bien?" – Pero Kari sigue en su mundo de fantasías con una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja sin escuchar a Davis lo cuál lo estaba irritando – "¡¡¡HOLA ESTÁS AHÍ HIKARI KAMIYA!!!"

Kari – "¡AH! ¡¡¡DAVIS ME ASUSTASTE QUE TÉ PASA!!! – le responde con voz sorprendida.

Davis – "Discúlpeme _señorita me hago la sorda_, pero la llame antes de gritarle y usted, no me escucho así que ¿de quien es la culpa?" – le responde con tono burlón y divertido

Kari – "ahh perdón"- responde apenada y con la cara un poco roja – "no te escuche, ¿me perdonas? " – y Davis con cara de felicidad por lo que estaba viendo decide que sería mejor no preguntarle nada y que cuando ella quiera que se lo cuente. Pero antes le contesta:

Davis – "Solamente si venís a bailar con migo hoy a la noche vienen varios del curso y unos amigos míos de fútbol" –

Kari – "Si solo así me perdonas... Está bien, voy ^^ ¿a qué hora se juntan y en donde? – le responde con los ojos iluminados.

Davis – "C... C... Cl... ¡¡¡CLARO!!! Nos juntamos en mi casa a las ocho, nos vamos a un pub en el que pasan música después de las doce de la noche y se hace boliche bailable, cenamos allá y todo"- le dice el chico con los ojos casi llorosos, no lo podía creer Kari salía después de casi dos años de ser un potus* gigante adentro del aula. Parecía que comenzaba a ser la Kari de antes, la que él siempre amo y nunca fue correspondido. Ella había recuperado un poco su chispa, lo que hacía que la gente se acerque a ella. Se había permitido a ella misma volver a sentir.

Así transcurrió el día para estos dos digielegidos, mientras a la lejanía se podía ver como estaban espiando Yolei, Codi y Ken. A Yolei le enervaba la sangre simplemente de ver como Davis se aprovechaba de Kari sabiendo que ella era solo de T.K., y luego de la reunión en la casa de Mimi, harían todo lo posible para que Kari y T.K. vuelvan a estar juntos.

El día se paso volando, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Kari se dio cuenta de que se tenía que ir a su casa a bañarse y a decidir que era lo que iba a usar. Al llegar ve a su hermano tirado en el sofá, sabía que ella no había hablado con él por mucho tiempo, y decidió que era un buen momento como para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento en estos últimos dos años. Pero cuando se acerca él en realidad estaba placidamente dormido con la televisión prendida, lo cuál le provocó mucha ternura y le va a buscar una manta para que no se enferme. Lo único que le faltaba, su hermano enfermo con un resfriado. AL colocárselo, ve que su hermano estaba murmurando entre sueños, él decía _" Sora... Sora no... NO... NO... ¡¡¡NO TE ALEJES!!!, No, no... yo... yo Sora, Te amo.."_ Y se le cae un hilito de baba por la boca. Kari quedo realmente sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado. No lo podía creer, lo único que describía eso era ¡WOW!, Y ni siquiera llegaba a describirlo en su totalidad, lo que se había perdido estos dos años por estar mal por su mejor ex-amigo. Junto con esto se fue con una sonrisa más grande aún en los labios a bañarse.

Eran casi las ocho y Mimi estaba en su casa terminándose de arreglar mientras Matt la miraba fijamente mientras ella se ponía maquillaje en la cara. Estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa pálido, y unas chatitas haciendo juego con el vestido. Se había maquillado muy suavemente ya que su piel era pálida de por sí, uso una base muy clara, un poco de sombra rosa pastel muy delicado, un rubor marrón claro para hacer juego con la tonalidad de todo el maquillaje que estaba usando y por último y no menos importante un brillo labial transparente con destellos plateados. Matt por su parte estaba con una camisa negra y unos jeans con tonalidad gris, tenía unas cadenas colgando de su bolsillo y llevaba un cinturón de tachas. En los pies traía puestos unas zapatillas negras al estilo botita (al estilo converse, pero no sé si todos las conocen por eso mismo las trate de describir...) y por último una cadena de plata que Mimi le había regalado en la navidad pasada era una cruz muy detallada con unas inscripciones en hebreo, se la había traído de Europa en uno de sus viajes con sus padres. A medida que todos iban llegando a la hora acordada, comenzaban los comentarios acerca de cómo diablos iban a hacer para que estos dos se fueran a reconciliar porque nadie lo veía fácil después de dos largos años de abandono, ni un mensaje, ni un mail, ni una llamada telefónica, nada. Cuando todos estaban ya reunidos, pidieron 3 pizzas grandes de mozzarella y sin orégano porque Joe era alérgico a este y no querían problemas justo ese día. Mimi comienza diciendo:

Mimi – "Bueno chicos, ya pedimos la pizza, y estamos todos, ahora ¿Qué podemos hacer para que T.K. y Kari se reconcilien? Ya que T.K. vuelve a Japón dentro de dos semanas." –

Yolei – " ¡¡¡Yo tengo una idea!!!, Encerrémoslos en una habitación con llave y para poder salir tienen que encontrar diferentes objetos y usarlos correctamente. Eh ¿Qué les parece?" – cri cri cri cri (suenan grillos) y todos miran con una cara de "Yolei deja de jugar juegos de escape"

Mimi – " Ehh bbbuuueena idea Yolei, ¿Por qué no pensás en otra cosa?, Porque me parece mucho a un juego de computadora y me parece que no da, aparte en que habitación, Tai nos mataría. ¿Alguna otra idea?" –

Izzy – "Si yo, pero no sé si es muy buena, primero vamos a buscar a T.K. al aeropuerto rogando que sea sencillo ubicarlo entre tanta gente, luego lo llevamos a una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa en al cual va a estar Kari, pero el no va a saber, y se apagan las luces y los dos quedan solos en el lugar donde se haga la fiesta y bueno casualmente vana tener que decirse algo ¿no?...." –

Mimi – "Me gusto la idea de la fiesta, pero no el final, porque no la llevamos a Kari al aeropuerto, pero en vez de irlo a buscar nosotros, ella lo va a pasar a buscar... o... ¡¡¡MEJOR TODAVÍA!!! Hagamos una fiesta con temática de aeropuerto... ehhh ¿Qué opinan? :P:P" –

Matt – "Bueno a T.K. le gustan los aviones, pero no se si dá hacer la fiesta con esa temática..., me suena mejor hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, pero que esta sea de disfraces y máscaras, le decimos a Kari una mentira piadosa para que venga, no se, Sora, Mimi, ustedes se encargarían de disfrazarla y de llevarla, yo me encargaría de T.K. con Joe, Izzy y Ken, ya que ustedes estarían con Davis de paso para que no se entere de que mi hermanito llego." –

Y Joe se levanta de la nada, porque había estado estudiando toda la semana y se acostaba tarde ya que la carrera de medicina, no es una donde los nombres son sencillos, todo lo contrario y estaba con los finales de las materia que cursaba, y se había quedado dormido en la mitad de la reunión en el sillón de cuero beige en el living de Mimi y dice:

Joe – " ¡¡¡COMO QUE QUIEREN ENCERRAR A T.K. Y A KARI DISFRAZADOS EN UN AVIÓN!!!, ¡¡¡ESO ES INCOHERENTE, IRRESPONSABLE MIREN SI LES PASA ALGO NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!!!" -

Todos al escuchar la mezcla de todas las ideas todos se echan a reír desaforadamente, ya que el probrecito de Joe ya ni sabía lo que escuchaba.

Antes de que la reunión en la casa de Mimi comenzara, Kari había pasado por la casa de Davis con una pollera de jean oscuro un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa color lila y una campera de jean haciendo juego con la pollera, y en los pies tenía unas chatitas color negro que combinaba con la cartera que llevaba. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo, algo de sombra lila, un poco de delineador y rimel, ya que no necesitaba base ni rubor porque su piel era hermosa y casi sin imperfecciones, y poseía un tono rosado en las mejillas por naturalidad. Y esa noche...

Continuara...

Bueno gente hermosa les dejo acá, lo que esta en negrita es como el principio del capitulo que viene, que todavía no tiene nombre el capítulo. Bueno espero que les halla gustado, abajo esta un poco la explicación de lo que creo que es un potus de algo estoy segura... es una planta, creo que ustedes me entendieron cuando lo mencione y si no lo entendieron es como si la chica estuviera en un estado en el cual no hace nada, esta ahí ocupando espacio ya que ni ella misma sabia quien era.

Dejen sus comentarios ^^, son muy importantes apra mi ^^

Saludos a todos!!!! Y esperen por favor para el próximo capitulo que espero (si Dios quiere y me da tiempo) terminarlo rápido.

*potus: es una planta de hoja ancha toda verde y creo que no dá flor.

Si no entienden alguna palabra, avisen que yo suelo inventarlas... jeje.  No tengo ningún problema en explicar sus significados.


	5. Capítulo 5: Nunca más

Capitulo 5: Nunca más

Antes de que la reunión en la casa de Mimi comenzara, Kari había pasado por la casa de Davis con una pollera de jean oscuro un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa color lila y una campera de jean haciendo juego con la pollera, y en los pies tenía unas chatitas color negro que combinaba con la cartera que llevaba. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo, algo de sombra lila, un poco de delineador y rimel, ya que no necesitaba base ni rubor porque su piel era hermosa y casi sin imperfecciones, y poseía un tono rosado en las mejillas por naturalidad. Y esa noche en la casa de Davis, ya que sabían que los tragos eran muy caros, aprovecharon que los padres del mismo no estaban e hicieron la previa en su casa (supongo que la gran mayoría sabe lo que es una previa, pro para los que no lo saben, hacer una previa es comprar alcohol y tomarlo en la casa de alguna persona, hacer tragos y salir en estado "medio alegre" va entre comillas porque algunos ya salen medios borrachos del lugar donde se hizo la previa, perdón si no lo sé explicar bien ^^). Cuando Kari, entra y ve a Davis medio entre sobrio y alegre y la hace pasar le dá un poquito de miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Pero se dijo a sí misma _"Qué más dá, ya fue, me divierto me merezco un poco de diversión para mí, ¡¡¡BASTA DE SUFRIR HIKARI KAMIYA!!!"_. Hasta su propia conciencia se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se estaba matando y no valía la pena ponerse así, como dice el refrán "El pasado pisado", aunque muy adentro de ella, su corazón seguía llorando en silencio.

Cuando ambos llegaron al pequeño lugar donde estaban los demás, había música y estaban todos tomando y bailando. Davis le explico a Kari que el lugar al que iban a ir tuvo que cerrar porque cayo un control de menores (sí para entrar a ese boliche tenias que ser de 18 años y ellos solo tenían 16... que se le va a hacer... así es la vida: P :P) y que lo cerraron por hoy ya que uno de los amigos de Davis le había avisado por celular. Y al final la salida termino siendo una fiesta en su casa con más personas de las que él le había mencionado. A Kari esto no le importo ya que por una noche olvidaría todos sus conflictos internos de una vez por todas y se divertiría como antes, al principio comenzó socializando con la gente alrededor, pero estaba algo inhibida no estaba acostumbrada a estar es un lugar con tanta gente alrededor, Davis se percato de eso así que aprovecho y le comenzó a dar Gancia batido, algo rico y bueno un par de esos a alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar le harían medio mal y se pone alegre, o mejor dicho en este caso borracho más rápido. Al cabo de 4 Gancias con algunos toques davidescos, o sea, le agrego un poquito de vodka a la preparación, Kari ya estaba deshecha y Davis, en el mismo estado de Kari, comienza una conversación...

Davis - "Y Kkkkarii... ¿Qqqquuueee te pareeeece laa fffiiiieeeesssstaaaaa? - En su estado de ebriedad le pregunta a Kari.

Ella estaba bailando lo más bien encima de un sillón con el pelo todo alborotado, la pollera manchada y la blusa atada atrás del calor que tenia.

Kari - "Sabías que yoooo – señalándose a sí misma – estoy borracha... pero no me olvido, no, no, yo no me olvido, lo que vos tenés ganas de hacer... vos lo que Querés es tener sexo... y yo no estoy tan ebria todavía, como para hacerlo con vos... acordate que yo todavía me acuerdo de T.K." – Le contesta Kari... y en eso al mencionar su nombre los ojos color miel de la chica se llenan de lagrimas, paso a la fase de "pedo melancólico".

Davis – " Uhhhh... pero... si ese idiota te dejo... ¡¡¡no seas tarada Kari, ese estúpido te dejo, y si volvés a llorar por ese hijo de su madre te juro que te golpeo!!! – le dice Davis en un tono muy agresivo, el cual a una persona normal la asustaría, estaba enojado porque Kari seguía llorando por una persona que le dejo bien en claro que no la quería, caliente porque T.K. sabía lo que ella sentía por él y la dejo igual, y furioso con él mismo por la impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada. Y en eso Kari sigue llorando y Davis comienza a levantar la mano...

En la casa de los Kamiya una hora antes de que esta conversación sucediera.

Eran las 5:30 a.m. y Kari no había regresado, ni llamado de su salida, Tai se estaba empezando a preocupar, sus padres se habían ido ya que llamaron del edificio de donde vivía su abuela, ella se había ácido por las escaleras y la habían llevado de urgencia al hospital. Al no poder esperar más por su irresponsable hermanita, el salió a buscarla a ese boliche ya que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa. Al llegar vio que decía cerrado y se comenzó a asustar 3 cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza, ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?, ¿Qué paso que no le aviso que el lugar estaba cerrado? Y ¿Por dónde podía empezar a buscarla?.

Decidió que lo mejor era empezar en la casa de Davis, miestras iba para alla decidió ir llamando a la casa a ver si estaba ahí...

_Tai llamando por teléfono... atienden en la casa de Davis _(CDD= Casa de Davis)

CDD – " ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!! – Gritan del otro lado, Tai tuvo que alejar el celular de su oreja para no perder su oido.

Tai – " Hola, alguien me escucha, estoy buscando a Kari, ¿Está ahí? – Pregunta con voz alta para que lo escuchen del otro lado.

CDD – (con música muy alta de fondo y se escucha la voz de Kari de fondo ya que ella estaba hablando con Davis muy cerca) _"lo que vos tenés ganas de hacer... vos lo que Querés es tener sexo..." _– Lo único que Tai escucha de esa conversación, al escuchar la palabra sexo se desesperó y más reconociendo la voz de se hermanita y también se dio cuanta de que estaba en un estado muy alto de ebriedad, corto el celular de inmediato y se largo a correr a la casa de Davis, no permitiría que toquen a su hermanucha y menos en ese estado. Al cabo de unos 7 minutos llego y estaba tocando el timbre como loco, hasta que le abrieron en esos 5 minutos que espero a que le fueran a abrir, pensó seriamente en tirar la puerta abajo. Cuando le abren, empuja a todo el mundo y llega a donde estaba su hermanita borracha tirada en el piso, con Davis encima de ella, golpeándola...

Kari se despierta al otro día con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, adolorida y en su cama que no sabe ni como llego a su casa esa noche de lo de Davis. Cuando se levanta se toca la frente y le duele, cuando se ve a un espejo ve que tiene marcas de golpes en la frente y en una mejilla, justo cuando se estaba viendo entra su hermano con un desayuno muy grande y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que ella no sabía como su hermano sabia que le dolia la cabeza y trata de gesticular una cara de pregunta pero le duele mucho como para poder mantenerla.

Tai – "Cállate, no preguntes nada y comete todo y mientras yo te explico todo lo que paso anoche que de seguro te debe doler la cara y todavía no se como no vomitaste, parece que no hiciste mucha mezcla de bebidas..." – Kari ve la cara de serio que tenia Tai, entonces solamente hizo caso y comenzó a comer mientras él le decía que era lo que había pasado anoche y como hizo para llegar a su casa – "Después de que te fuiste, unas personas llamaron a casa para avisar que habían internado a la abuela de urgencia en el hospital, porque se callo por la escalera..." – comienza él cuando Kari lo interrumpe.

Kari – "¡¡¡COMO QUE LA ABUELA ESTA INTERNADA!!!, ¡¿Está bien?!, ¡¿ Cómo fue que pa..." - Empieza a gritar Kari desesperada, adoraba a su abuela y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero Tai la interrumpe.

Tai – "Que te dije de hablar, cállate y seguí comiendo, déjame terminar la explicación, que con vos estoy demasiado enojado como para empezar a escuchar tus interrupciones... – le dice muy enojado y Kari entiende la razón después de unos segundos de meditarlo, algo le había pasado en la casa de Davis y ella había olvidado de avisar sus planes la estaba pasando tan bien que se olvido de todo a su alrededor. Mientras ella lo meditaba y bajaba la cabeza a medida que los segundos pasaban rápidamente, Tai se dio cuenta de su arrepentimiento y siguió – " Bueno como te decía, papá y mamá fueron, le abuela esta bien la saco barata se rompió la pierna derecha y tiene un golpe en la cabeza pero va a estar bien, tres meses internada anda más, peor hubiese sido si hubiera muerto. Bueno continuo, eran las 5:30 a.m. y vos no habías llamado, no sabía nada, me estaba asustando y como no contestabas en tu hermoso celular que parece que lo tenés dibujado, te fui a buscar al boliche. Que sucede.... cuando llego esta cerrado... y me empiezo a preocupar cada vez más..." – cada vez con más ironía en su voz como si su preocupación todavía estaba presente, a todo esto Kari cerro la boca y siguió comiendo. – "... Primero pensé en la casa de alguna amiga tuya y después me acorde de que estabas con Davis y llame a su casa mientras iba así ahorraba tiempo... cuando me atienden el teléfono la única frase coherente que escucho _"es lo que vos tenés ganas de hacer... vos lo que Querés es tener sexo..." _"- Kari no sabia en donde esconderse... ella no se acordaba de nada de todo eso... y se imagino que había hecho eso con alguien a quien no conocía que solamente lo saluda por los pasillos o que ni eso... sus ojos de terror eran tan profundos que hasta a Tai se dio cuenta de que su sarcasmo estaba pasándose de mambo y no estaba explicando bien todo... – "cuando escucho eso voy corriendo a la casa de Davis, ¡ah! A todo esto estabas muy ebria, lo note en tu tono de voz y por como hablabas. Cuando me abren voy corriendo a buscarte y Davis esta encima de ti golpeándote, y corrí a defenderte, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una persona que supuestamente te quiere te estaba golpeando nunca lo voy a perdonar... le dí una flor de paliza que nunca se va a olvidar ese maldito nunca más te va a volver a levantar ni un dedo y menos en mi pres..." – mientras Tai hablaba solo Kari lo interrumpe.

Kari – "Hermano gracias... y discúlpame... nunca más va a volver a pasar, te hice pasar una noche horripilante depuse de estos años de ..." – lo piensa un poco para encontrar lo palabra correcta para definir este tiempo en el que ella estaba mal – "... soledad mía, no tenia porque arrastrarte a ti ni a nadie... a partir de hoy Takeru Takaishi esta muerto para mi, y Davis esta en otra dimensión nunca más le volveré a hablar hasta que todo esto se pase y nos pida una disculpa muy seria a ti y a mi." – Lo dice como reflexionando y luego sigue pero con los ojos llenos de llanto – "Y... ¡¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO HERMANO!!!, te hice pasar una noche horrible solamente por estar pensando en mí, soy una egoísta y una estúpida... ¡¡¡LO SIENTO DE VERDAD!!!, ¿me perdonarías si te prometo que nunca más o vuelvo a hacer y si también te prometo que me moderaré con el alcohol de ahora en adelante?." – Le dice Kari a su hermano mayor que se enterneció y dio gracias que su hermanita había vuelto, que ya no lloraba por un desgraciado que se había ido y que ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que era pura y exclusivamente de ella había regresado, Kari había vuelto a ser Kari, por eso mismo no dudo ni 5 minutos en perdonarla y traerle hielo para esos golpes.

Mientras en la casa de Davis, estaba destruida y Davis tirado en el piso de su casa ...

Continuará...

1º Entras en tu cuenta

2º Pones el mouse sobre "Publish".

3º Cuando posas el mouse sobre "Publish" abajo se despliegan carteles, hace clic en "Document manager (Upload)" acá solamente se carga el archivo en la pagina, para después postearlo tenés que hacer otro paso.

4º En donde dice "Label", ahí va el nombre del capitulo o del archivo, o sea la forma más reconocible para vos para después saber que ese es él capitulo del fanfic que estas escribiendo. Después buscar el archivo en tu PC donde dice "Browse" o "Examinar". Y haces clic, yo generalmente uso Microsoft Word, si la extensión de tu archivo es ".doc" o ".docx" tenés que marcar en donde dice "Format" en el circulito al lado de "Story", y por último subir documento.

5º Si estas creando un nuevo fanfic primero vas a "Publish" de nuevo y haces clic en "New Story" o "New Stories".

6º Haces clic en "Guidelines", te vas al final de todo , pero antes lee lo que es el tema de las letras que son para las diferentes edades.

7º Aceptas los términos y condiciones y haces clic en "New Story"

8º Ves si tu fanfic es "Normal" o si es un "Crossover". Y después seleccionas una categoría de que si es un libro, un anime / manga, etc. y de que se subdivide o sea de que manga o anime es.

9º haces clic en "Continue" y te dirige a una pagina donde dice "Title" que pones el titulo de tu historia, luego el "Summary" es un resumen de lo que tu historia se va a tratar, seleccionas el idioma en "Language", el "Rating" es lo de las letras (las edades que te mencione que leas), después los "Genres 1 y 2" son os géneros de los que se van a tratar tu historia (no hace falta ponerlo o al menos eso creo yo ^^), en "Status" hasta que no la termines si es que tiene mas de un capitulo déjalo en "In-Progress", si ya se termino en el 1º capitulo pone el marcador en "Complete". Después elegí entre los personajes que van a estar relacionados en "Character 1 y 2". Después vas a "Document" y vas a ver que aparece el archivo que subiste antes en "Document Manager (Upload)" lo elegís y pones "Publish Story".

10º Para después subir mas capítulos seguís los pasos hasta el 4. y después en vez de ir a "New Story" vas a "My Stories".

11º Vas al fanfic que estas escribiendo y haces clic en "Edit".

12º Vas a donde dice "Content/Chapters".

13º En donde dice "Chapter Title" va el nombre del capítulo, donde dice "Select Document", elegís el capitulo que subiste anteriormente y después haces clic en "Add Chapter".

14º Y por último....YA ESTA!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que esto te sirva mimi90

Saludos!!!! Altarri ^^


	6. Capítulo 6: Lo siento

**Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece. Solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento de fanático a fanático sin fines de lucro. Estos mismos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō.**

**Capítulo 6: Lo siento, no pude cumplir.**

Siendo sábado, Kari aprovecho y salió de la cama aun con hielo a ver si de por una buena vez la inflamación ,que su borracho amigo le había dado por el golpe, bajaba un poco no soportaba mas estar en esa condición. Estaba extrañada, ya que no sabia porque pero al final pensó que su hermoso sueño que la había dejado tan feliz, termino con una pelea entre mi hermano y Davis. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor se preguntaba como estaría... Si ella seguía siendo la personita dulce la cual siempre fue, no importaba que él se halla propasado con ella, solo necesitaba saber si estaba bien, ya que después del relato de su hermano se quedo preocupada porque se quedo solo en su casa, uno valla a saber que le sucedió, así que para ella misma dijo que si el lunes no iba al colegio lo iría a ver a su casa. De repente, un flash se le paso por la mente y se acordó que el lunes había parcial semestral de química y no había estudiado... se quería morir no entendía ni J y para colmo ¡Era el 50% de la nota!... - _¡Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck! – _pensó para ella misma reprochándose. Bueno mejor si se ponía a estudiar algo ahora a ver si al menos lograba salvar la materia, no quería quedarse en las vacaciones de verano estudiando solamente por esa estúpida materia. Mejor ponía manos a la obra ¡YA!.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de nuestra querida y hermosa Mimi pasaban millones de ideas acerca de cómo sería el reencuentro de nuestros pequeños amiguitos (ahora no tanto la parte de pequeños ^^). Pero primero la cosa sería como comentarle todo esto a Tai sin que desholline vivo a alguien en el proceso...

-"Mmmmm...... ¡AHHHHHH ¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE LIDIAR CON TAI CAUNDO SE TRATA DE KARI?" – gritaba la chica de cabellos rosados en el medio de su sala, sola ya que sus padres habían decidido tener una quinta luna de miel, cosa perfecta para ella la casa para su propia persona, podía quedase haciendo lo que quiera y no había nadie reprochándole ^^, lo único malo eran las compras, pero bueno.... para existían los deliveries ¿no?. De al nada una idea perfecta se le vino a su brillante y preciosa cabeza...

- " ¡Ya sé!, mi queridísima amiga Sora podrá hacer algo con el mientras yo preparo las cosas para el regreso de nuestro rubiecito a su hogar natal. Así que toma su D-Terminal y se pone a escribir.

------(Inicio del mensaje)------

_¡SORA! Necesito un favorzote enorme de tu parte ^^, necesito que dentro de los próximos días le vallas diciendo a Tai que T.K. esta volviendo y le estamos haciendo una fiesta sorpresa..., pero no debe saber ni cuando ni donde, ya que sino arruinaría la sorpresa. Ah decidí ya todo.... va a ser en mi casa ^^, todavía la fecha no esta clara, pero bueno va a ser como el recibimiento de un aeropuerto pero acá ^^, ya que la cuestión es que piense que nadie lo espera solo su hermano y vengan para acá ^^... ¿Qué te parece la idea?, yo pongo la casa y las bebidas ustedes la comida._

_Te adoro mi little precious_

_XOXO_

_Mimi(L)_

------(Fin del mensaje)------

Sora se quedo con la mandíbula en el piso, claro se nota que Mimi conoce demasiado bien a Tai como para saber que quien le llegara a mencionar el nombre de T.K. lo haría añicos, sin mencionar la parte de la despedazación _(¿esperen esa palabra existe? ¡Ahh ya ni se lo que pienso, de mi locura hasta invento palabras! –_ pensaba ella_) _del cuerpo que recibiría, después de cómo quedo Kari, dudo que lo quiera volver a simplemente oír. Recuerdo un día que salió el nombre de T.K. en una de nuestras reuniones, salió de la boca de Matt, no se hablaron por más de un mes. Sora ya ni sabía que hacer... contestarlo o no a la loca de su amiga, de la desesperación se estaba comiendo las uñas, si no se comió la cutícula es porque no podía o porque su propia conciencia se lo prohibía. Sora seguía en su intento de calmarse, ya que además de todo este nerviosismo, su amor nunca confesado hacia el antiguo líder de los digielegidos cada vez se hacia menos soportable, es como que cada vez que mencionaban su nombre todo su cuerpo y su ser se desplomaran como si ella ya perteneciera a él, y de nadie más, ni siquiera se menciona lo que sucedía cada vez que lo veía, solamente sus ganas de competir junto a el es lo único que lograba aplacar sus deseos de secuestrar cada sonrisa, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada parte de su ser.

Mientras tanto en otro continente, un rubio de ojos claros estaba hace ya dos días sin dormir, eso le preocupaba a su madre ya que nunca lo había visto tan ansioso, cada 3 minutos exactos revisaba el reloj, como si cada vez que lo observaba el tiempo avanzaría más rápido logrando así la fecha del vuelo hacia el tan esperado lugar. Así que en secreto decidió acercar las fechas de vuelo y de acomodación ya que nuca había vendido su antiguo departamento (el edificio donde vivía Codi y Yolei) y estaba vacío. Mientras que nuestro querido espiaba a su madre entre la puerta vio lo que estaba haciendo así que aprovecho ese momento (ya que le vino la inspiración) y se puso a escribir, pero no a escribir cualquier cosa, mas bien algo parecido a un archivo de Word donde al parecer tenia todo escrito. Desde que sus padres se divorciaron, comenzó su historia la primera vez que habían ido al digimundo, hasta cuando se enamoro profundamente de Kari, hasta el profundo dolor que su corazón sintió al separarse de ella mintiéndole sin poder decirle la verdad de todo lo que estaba sucediendo para no hacerla sufrir. Obviamente que de este archivo nadie estaba enterado, y aprovecho que ahora más pulida la habilidad de la escritura, ya que en sus tiempos libres no solamente le gustaba jugar al basket, sino también otra de sus pasiones era la lectura, no importaba el género, simplemente le importaba la trama, de lo que se trataba. Así que sin más esperas se puso a escribir.

El senita, mientras que las palabras volaban a medida que iban apareciendo en frente de la pantalla, un remordimiento por simplemente haber dejado las cosas oscuras, haberse ido sin haber esclarecido nada. Habiendo dejado todo a libre interpretación, sin haberse expresado bien el porque de sus palabras de adiós fueron tan poco amables, sobretodo con la persona a la que más debería haberle explicado el motivo de su repentino viaje, y se puso a pensar... ¿Cómo estará después de estos años?, ¿Se acordará de mí?, ¿Qué sentirá al verme?, ¿Qué sentiré yo al verla?. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas en su cabeza. De la nada aparece la cara de Kari en sus pensamientos, su cara el día en que el aviso que se iba. No sabría como explicarse ese sentimiento de remordimiento, de vacío que apareció en su pecho, y no sabría como explicarse un frío inmenso lo atrapo y no podría el explicar pero sentía que sus ojos estaban fallando... sentía algo húmedo cayendo.... eran lágrimas. Pero ni el mismo sabia que tipo de lágrimas era, si era de felicidad por volver a ver a sus preciados amigos después de tanto tiempo, o si el hecho de haberlos abandonado de la nada dejando a nadie sin explicación (solamente a su hermano el cual le hizo prometer que no diría nada del porque de su partida) le doliera como si alguno de ellos hubiese hecho lo mismo.

A medida que las horas pasaban, las hermosas sales volaban entre las hojas, haciendo que los componentes de las ecuaciones le hablaran en frente de ella diciéndole que deje de estudiar que total, la materia la tenia perdida, pero luego de varios intentos de entender los resúmenes de las clases se dio cuenta de que eso no era para ella. Prefería millones de veces que la obligaran a hacer cinco millones de lagartijas a que la hagan pensar en números inútiles que nunca usaría en toda su vida. Eso la desesperaba y más el no saber nada de Davis, aunque la había golpeado (por lo que estaba muy enojada) ella sabia que estaba en un estado no muy cuerdo como para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo, así que decidió perdonarlo. Le había mandado un mensaje por el D-Terminal pero luego de varias horas el no respondía. La hinchazón había bajado notablemente ahora solamente quedaban los hematomas, pero nada que un poco... bueno mucha base no pueda arreglar. Eran las cinco de la tarde, llamo a la casa sin que su hermano lo supiera, ya que si no se desataría la segunda guerra fría, pero no con armas nucleares, sino con la indiferencia que recibiría por parte de Tai por los próximos años, atendió la madre de Davis, su voz parecía quebrada, como si algo peor de lo imaginado hubiese pasado.

Luego de una larga charla con la madre de Davis se entera que estaba en el hospital con severas fisuras en el cráneo y estaba anémico por la cantidad de sangre perdida al no haber sido atendido rápidamente, su condición no era de las más favorables. Al haber escuchado tan desalentador diagnóstico, se maquillo, se cambio y se fue volando con Tai al hospital.

Continuará........

* * *

Y bueno gente mi cerebro esta quemado... ya se es poco... ustedes se merecen mas.... recién hoy termine mis fuckings parciales lo cual me da un alivio enorme pero no me gusta que el álgebra me queme tantas neuronas.... materias horribles q lo único q hacen es ser un maldito filtro para entrar en la bendita carrera.... CBC te odio! Ahh me descargue..... estaba de muy mal humor estos días.... uno valla a saber el porque de mi mal humor.... así que bueno... prometo q le proximo va a estar mejor.... voy a tratar de actualizar mas rapido ahora que termine y que el trabajop no esta tan pesado....

Un saludo enorme a todos los que leen esta historia... a la cual creo q le voy a dar un giro... pero ni idea... todo va a estar upside down jajaja nonien lindo! !

ahh y bueno... lamento mucho mi tardanza... ya se no merezco perdon... les voy a ser sincera.... la facultad me deprime.... solamente un grupo de personas me alegran el dia.... y a veces ni eso..... o sea ayer sociologia cree un leoncito de papel que ahora es mi hijo tiene tios y todo^^, ahh le estoy buscando padre si alguien se ofrece es bienvenido^^ perod no tienen xq estas leyendo mis mongadas varias acerca de mi bendita vida personal... ajjaja

Besos!


	7. Chapter 7: Preparaciones mentales

**Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece. Solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento de fanático a fanático sin fines de lucro. Estos mismos son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongō.**

Capítulo 7: Preparaciones

Durante un largo viaje donde el solamente el silencio era lo que reinaba, dos personas en un taxi iban desesperadamente al hospital. Una de ellas era Kari, con un semblante muy nervioso, mas bien desesperada, porque no sabia que era tan grave lo que le había hecho su hermano a un amigo... esta bien no tan bueno, se había propasado, pero como un viejo refrán dice _"Escribe en la arena las faltas de tu amigo y talla profundamente en la roca los favores que te haga, para que el mar borre sus faltas y nunca te olvides de su benevolencia" - Pitágoras. _ Pero no es tan fácil perdonar, el miedo, el dolor, la inseguridad de que va a volver a pasar siempre queda. En cambio, en el otro asiento se encontraba Tai, con un rostro serio, increíble de ver si no fuese que la situación sea tan tensa. Parecía calmado, pero por adentro se estaba muriendo, sabia que no debió haberlo golpeado tanto, pero estábamos hablando de SU hermanita, esa pequeña cosita frágil que él siempre cuidó tanto para que nada pudiera lastimarla. Estaban como mucho, a cinco minutos del hospital donde Davis se encontraba. Tai miro de reojo y ve a su hermanita, ya prácticamente estaba comiendo los dedos de los nervios, ni la cutícula había sobrevivido a ese ataque de mordeduras que ella le había provisionado a sus uñas. Luego de unas cuadras el taxi se detuvo, Kari paga el taxi, ya que Tai se había olvidado la billetera de tan rápido que lo arrastró su hermana de la casa, se bajan rápidamente e ingresan a la recepción. Una mujer no muy avejentada, pero se notaba que le faltaban horas de sueño por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, los recibió muy amablemente y les dijo donde se encontraba su amigo.

Después de varios pisos por ascensor llegaron a la habitación 510. Tocaron la puerta muy respetuosamente y de adentro les dan el "Adelante", para que ellos puedan ingresar. Cuando ya estaban adentro, los padres de Davis van y abrazan rápidamente a Kari llorando de felicidad que ella lo halla visitado y también un poco porque los médicos hace solamente unos minutos le habían dicho a los padres que su hijo estaba fuera de riesgo, ya que al parecer la maquina de Rayos X estaba funcionando mal y salieron mal las radiografías, la cabeza de su amigo se encontraba en buenas condiciones o en lo que se puede llamar buenas. Tenia varios golpes en toda la cara, no sabia sí él era un moretón gigante. Estaba todo morado, y en algunas partes verdes, el ojo izquierdo completamente negro, un huevo enorme en su frente, también negro, pero con algunas secciones moradas y su contorno era verde. El labio partido en 2 secciones un en el inferior a la izquierda y el otro en centro en el labio superior. Daba impresión el simple hecho de mirarlo, los padres había dicho que habían entrado a robar a su casa porque les faltaban varios electrodomésticos y algo de dinero, lo que sucede es que ellos no sabían que nuestro compañero al dejar la puerta abierta entraron y robaron un par de cosas (casi desvalijaron toda la casa), y supusieron que atacaron a Davis, por lo tanto Tai se pudo lavar las manos, pero sabia que cuando el imbesil ese se despertara le pediría perdón, el segundo nombre de Tai no era Ponsio, y sabia cuando había cometido un error grave(aunque se lo tenia merecido.) Kari se acerca a Davis, y este intenta abrir los ojos hasta donde puede:

-"¿Cómo estas Davis? ¿Te sentís muy mal?" – Pregunta la chica, con un tono de preocupación en la voz, cuando termina de decir eso, Tai bufó, como le iba a preguntar eso, era OBVIO que estaba mal. – "Tai... dejáte de hacer el idiota que no té queda para nada bien... " – le reprochaba la hermana.

-" Lo siento Kari, pero ¿No crees que es un poco OBVIA la respuesta?" – Le dice el hermano con sarcasmo.

-" Hermano, dejáme preguntarle a él, vos no sos el que esta tirado en una camilla semi-muerto " – Le responde Kari con un tono cada vez mas enojada.

"_Aunque deberías estar enojada con Davis, el fue el idota que te golpeo y te dejo en cama por casi día y medio." _– pensaba Tai para sus adentros tragándose todas las cosas que tenia para decir en ese momento, porque estaba en un hospital y si se ponía a hablar lo iban a sacar los de seguridad del escándalo que iba a hacer. Así que opto por salir muy silenciosamente de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

-"Se puede decir que bien Kari, pero en realidad me estoy muriendo por dentro." – y Kari se quedo asombrada no sabia que contestar entonces Davis continua – "Te quería pedir perdón por haberte golpeado esa noche en mi casa, pero el alcohol me afecto demasiado, y estaba molesto porque queres mas T.K. que a mí, no lo puedo soportas más Kari... te quiero y mucho, por favor dame una oportunidad más para volver a ser tu amigo al menos. Se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice, por lo que te hice, golpearte en que carajo estaba pensando, perdón, es todo lo que puedo decir."- dice el puercoespín que estaba tirado en la camilla.

Kari, se tomo unos segundos antes de contestar, errar es humano, pero perdonar es divino, es una de las cosas mas difíciles de hacer en este mundo. Porque aunque sea difícil pedirlo, más difícil es darlo, parte de tu corazón fue dañado, y toma su tiempo para que pueda suturar.- "Mira Davis la cosa no es tan fácil, yo vine acá para saber como estabas, no significa que te pueda perdonar de la noche a la mañana, no es tan fácil, todo lleva su tiempo, si no viese sido por Tai que me vino a rescatar de tu borrachera, yo no se como estaría hoy. Tal vez en tu posición, así que no me pidas las cosas tan rápido, dame mi tiempo, dejáme pensar."- le responde la chica con cabellos marrones con seguridad, dolor, pero ternura la mismo tiempo. Davis solo asintió con la cabeza baja y le pidió que se retire. Sabía que había hecho mal las cosas y que tardaría en recobrar su confianza, pero como que su apellido era Motomiya, las cosas iban a volver como antes.

Mientras tanto, en otro continente, se encontraban dos rubios charlando muy amenamente en el aeropuerto. Una madre y un hijo, las personas que pasaban los miraban con mucha ternura ya que no se veía muy frecuentemente que un adolescente hablara tan afectuosamente con su madre en esos tiempo.

-"Me alegro que todo halla salido a la perfección, espero que no tengas una recaída. Porque sino el medico va sufrir y mucho."- decía muy actuado Natsuko Takaishi. T.K. a todo esto se reía muy animadamente, su madre estaba feliz hacía mucho que su hijo no estaba tan entusiasmado por algo en esos dos largos años que había estado sometido adentro del hospital. Saber que iban a volver lo ponía feliz, aparte ella se lo había llevado casi de inmediato cuando supo lo que su hijo tenía. Y en Japón, no lo podrían atender correctamente. Por suerte ella consiguió con viejos contactos un trabajo allá de periodista y pudieron salir adelante tanto ella laboralmente como T.K. de su enfermedad.

_TIN TUN TIN TUN_

_ATENCION POR FAVOR, LOS PASAJERO DEL VUELO A-578 LINEA IMAGINATION SE LES PIDE QUE VALLAN ABORDANDO POR EL PUENTE 42 PASILLO 9. MUCHAS GRACIAS._

TIN TUN TIN TUN

-"Es nuestro vuelo, ¡Vamos!." – Le dice muy animadamente T.K. a su madre que no podía borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Al fin algo bueno les pasaba.

Mientras tanto Sora, llama a Tai, como para verse, ya que como su QUERISIMA amiga Mimi, le había pedido le tenia que decir que T.K. iba a volver, y se tenia que ir preparando mentalmente para escucharla ira reprimida de Tai sobre ella. Cuando corta se iban a juntar en un parque cerca del hospital donde Tai se encontraba, cosa que le extraño a Sora, ¿Qué hacía él adentro de un hospital?, ¿Habría pasado algo malo?. Bueno, cuando se vieran se lo preguntaría.

Pasaron un par de horas, y ambos estaban sentados, ella lo mira extrañado, se veía "culpable", no sabía bien si esa era la palabra exacta, pero era lo único que podía leer en ese instante. Ya desde que lo había visto venir, ya se le notaba la cara de preocupación, pero bueno ese no era el caso, tomo todas las fuerzas (uno valla a saber de donde las consiguió) ya que entre su nerviosismo por tenerlo cerca y el miedo de la ira que iba a tener Tai, si eran motivos suficientes como para no decirle nada.

-"Hola Sora ¿Cómo estas?"- pregunta con desgano su antiguo líder.

-"Bien Tai, por suerte, pero a vos... no se te ve tan bien. ¿Qué te pasa?." – pregunta con un nerviosismo poco notable y con mucha preocupación, él no era así.

-"No se... es que, el otro día cague a trompadas a Davis..."- Sora se quedo muda al escuchar eso, "_¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? ¿Por eso estaba en el hospital, tan mal lo dejo?" – pensó mientras su compañero seguía su relato._ – " Kari fue a una fiesta el otro día en la casa de Davis, y este se puso en pedo el muy desgraciado, y la empezó a golpear uno valla a saber el porque, pero...no soporté verla en piso siendo golpeada, así que me abalance sobre él, le desfiguré la cara y me fui con Kari rápido a casa así podía curarla, ya están bien los dos, Davis esta bien, no tiene nada grave gracias a dios, pero... me siento algo culpable, no se nunca me sentí así Sora..." – El joven se agarra la cabeza entre las manos como signo de desesperación, "_¿Y si lo hubiese matado?, no, no eso no podría haber pasado, no lo golpeado tan fuerte como quería hacerlo... pero... ¿Si hubiese sucedido?" se preguntaba mientras esperaba una contestación de la pelirroja que estaba al lado de él. _

-"Tai" – dice muy suavemente, y el chico levanta un poco la cabeza así la escucha un poco mejor. – "yo se que estás mal, y si Davis se lo merecía, yo también hubiese actuado de la misma manera si lo hubiese visto, pero ahora tenés que empezar a pensar en ir a algún lugar para poder controlar tu ira... aparte, lo que tengo que decir no creo que te alegre más el día." – continua con amor y ternura en lo que decía, ya que no era la primera vez que el actuaba así, aunque esta vez estaba justificado. – "Tai... T.K. vuelve a Japón..." – dice más bajito de lo normal y con miedo mientras lo decía.

-"¿Qué?, ¿Está volviendo?, no me estas jodiendo ¿no?." – le dice mientras sus ojitos se iluminaban, Tai prefería millones de veces a ese rubio oxigenado a ese maldito golpeador cerca de su hermana. Bueno no prefería a ninguno, pero si tenia que elegir, elegía a ese. Sora quedo estupefacta, no entendía su reacción, o sea, ¿No era que lo odiaba?¿No era que si lo volvía a ver cerca de Kari, T.K. iba a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas para ella.

-"Pero... Tai yo pensé que ibas a estallar de nuevo insultándolo, y diciendo lo idiota que es como cuando te peleaste con Matt... "- dice ella desconcertada.

-"Si tenes razón, pero prefiero a ese imbesil, que al golpeador de mujeres, no se si me entendes bien, aparte... hace un par de días le mande un correo, si no fue muy agradable lo que le escribí, pero al menos va a dar señales de vida, ¡KARI VA A VOLER A SONREIR!" – dijo el muy eufórico y desenfrenado. Pero Sora no estaba muy segura de cómo la portadora de la Luz lo tomaría. O sea, lo espero por casi dos años sin saber ni mu de él, ahora va a volver como si nada, pero no dijo nada de eso porque no era ni el tiempo, ni el lugar, dejaría que las cosas solo fluyan, y que el amor triunfe al final.

Continuara...

Bueno, primero que nada... ¡HOLA! Jeje espero que anden todos de 10, bueno... se presento un poco mas de inspiración y dije... vamos a escribir!^^, espero haber aclarado algo acá..., no se si les va a gustar... me encantaría que me dejen reviews... ahora debería estar estudiando, rindo parcial en 6 días y no se absolutamente nada. Pero bueno... espero que les halla gustado, quiero que me digan si le falta algo a la historia... ams drama, algo de comedia (aviso no soy buena con este genero :D:D), si ya se voy lento con el Takari... pero... no es fácil reconstruir relaciones que fueron destruidas por ambos...y me gusta poner una buena previa y describir bien el panorama general de cómo van surgiendo los hechos :D:D. Sin extenderme más, los dejo... y roguemos que la inspiración llegue pronto ^^. Ahh y la fiesta va a suceder el capitulo que viene ^^. Que sucederá ahí... :S:S, valla uno a saber ^^

Besos!

Belbia^^.


End file.
